Alistair Oh
Alistair Oh is an Ekaterina who is hunting for The 39 Clues. History When Alistair was young, his father was killed by an assassin. He was raised by his uncle, Bae Oh. Later, he found that it was his uncle who ordered his father's death. Cards Alistair appears in many cards including Number 34, Alistair Oh, 102, The Clue-Craft 3000, which he designed. Alistair also in Card 168, Bae Oh,where there is a letter about him and 224, The Double Crosser, which features him the final two are 226, Alistair The Underdog and 227, Gordon Oh, which has a coded message from Alistair on a photo. Family * Gordon Oh - Father * Bae Oh - Uncle * Lin Oh - Mother * Hae-In Oh- Grandmother * Henry Cahill - Grandfather * Jane Cahill - x21 Grandaunt * Thomas Cahill - x21 Granduncle * Luke Cahill - x21 Granduncle * Katherine Cahill - x21 Grandmother * Madeleine Cahill - x21 Grandaunt * Gideon Cahill - Great x 22 Grandfather * Olivia Cahill - Great x22 Grandmother Appearance and Personality Alistair has only been described as an old Korean man who dresses in fine suits and carries a diamond-tipped walking cane. Alistair is a Korean man usually trying to make some kind of alliance. He only makes alliances because he can't be bothered to find the clues himself. He especially teams up with Amy & Dan, because he knows how good they are at finding clues. He is an Ekaterina, and when Bae Oh dies or retires, he will be the leader of the Ekaterina branch. At the end of The Sword Thief, we leave Alistair waiting for revenge. Before Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent died, he made some sort of promise to them, presumably about Amy and Dan Cahill's safety. He was possibly one of the best Cahills to keep this promise because he is closely related to Grace (cousin). Alistair Oh is a former microwavable burrito tycoon. Alistair has a butler, driver/pilot and a beautiful house in South Korea. In The Maze of Bones, Alistair makes a short, unimportant, alliance with Amy and Dan Cahill. Also in the Maze of Bones, he makes an alliance with Irina Spasky. He is not seen much in One False Note, he is only seen when Amy and Dan put their tracker on him and steal his clue. In The Sword Thief, Alistair makes an alliance with the Cahill siblings, who then make an alliance with Ian and Natalie Kabra. The Kabra siblings leave Alistair and the Cahills for dead in a cave, which Alistair and the Cahills proceed to blow up. Alistair fakes his death in the explosion so he can go after his uncle. Alistair meets with Dan and Amy in the 6th book in Indonesia (again). It was once mentioned that Alistair and Irina Spasky shared a bowl of bi-bim-bap (비빔밥) together. Alistiar was teasing her of flirting the entire time, and finally succeeded in making her laugh. Appearances The Maze of Bones Alistair becomes a team in the race when Grace's will is being read. He forms a brief alliance with Dan and Amy. The two siblings discover a secret library, and the next step towards the clue: a copy of Poor Richard's almanac. When the mansion starts burning, Alistair races out with the almanac. Alistair is then confronted by Ian and Natalie. He escapes them by getting them into a fight. Later, he saves Dan and Amy from Ian and Natalie in the Catacombs. One False Note In this book Dan and Amy spy on Alistair. Then while he is napping they put Mr. McIntyres tracker in his cane. When Alistair remeets Mr. McIntyre boy he had a few words to say. The Sword Theif Alistair made an alliance with Amy and Dan. The 3 then flew on his plane to Korea. Then Alistair, Dan, and Amy are captured by the Holts. The Holts lead them to a subway station. When a train comes The Holts run away leaving Amy's foot stuck in the rail. Alistair quickly saves Dan and Amy from the train. However, the Yazuka find them and slice Alistair leg. The 3 run away from the Yazuka Warriors until being saved by the Kabras and Nellie. At that moment an alliance of Ian, Natalie, Dan, Amy, Alistair, Nellie, and Saladin is made. They all went to Alistair's estate in Korea. He also found that his uncle, Bae Oh, hired a man to kill his father. They all go to a cave. They find out the clue is GOLD. Dan then tricks the Kabras into thinking there next location is Lake Tash. The Kabras leave and close the exit. Dan then reveals that their real next location is Eygpt. The 3 then make a cave explosion to escape. Alistair then protends to be dead to find his uncle and ditches them. Beyond the Grave Alistair offers an alliance to Amy and Dan. They then use his submarine to get to the Temple of Isis underwater. In Too Deep Alistair stumbles upon Dan and Amy well searching for information about Robert Henderson, an Ekat that collected 38 of the clues. They decide to temporarily team up to solve the clue in Robert's poem, which was water.They spend the night at the Ekat Stronghold, which Isabel sets on fire during the night. During the fire, they get trapped on the roof. Irina Spasky comes to save them, but she does not survive. The Viper's Nest Iasabel Kabra blames Alistair for Irina's death and now Dan, Amy, Alistair, and Nellie are wanted by the police. They escape in Irina's old boat. Alistair is then captured by Bae Oh. He escapes by pretending to be dead and then knocks out Bae with Pepper Spray. He is then captured by the Holts. But Dan, Amy, Nellie, and Hamilton Holt (secretly) free him. The Emperor's Code Alistair offers another alliance with Dan and Amy but Dan and Amy do not want to. Later on while Dan is missing Alistair tries to help Amy and Nellie find Dan and translates a chinese poem for them. He also wrote the chinese word for "grace" while waiting for them to arrive when they were meeting. Into the Gauntlet Alistair is at the Stratford church and accidentally gives away that he has 14 Clues. In the gauntlet, he tells Dan to stand up when the rockslide begins and tells Isabel the Clues he knows after she threatens to kill one of the children. But after it, he is going to testify against Isabel Kabra for murdering Amy and Dan's parents. ''Mission 10: End Game'' Alistair has become a Madrigal and tests you on computer hacking. Talents Alistair is very good at betrayal He is also good at gaining others trust. Alistair can be very resourceful. Online Alistair appears in Missions 5 and 7 Alistair's Alliances Alistair's Alliances Clues he is known to have He has 15 clues, but only 8 are named. Silver - confirmed when Isabel interrogated him Phosphorus - confirmed when Isabel interrogated Water - confirmed due to his alliance with Dan and Amy in Book 6 Gold - confirmed due to his alliance with Dan and Amy in Book 3 Uranium - confirmed because he visits The Bermuda Trinagle regularly Zinc - confirmed due to his alliance with Sinead Myrrh- confirmed due to his alliance with Dan and Amy in Book 4 Iron Solute- confirmed when he said he knew the true meaning of RESOLUTION in Book 1 Cards Alistair's main card is Card 34. He is also in Card 226 Category:Oh Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Multiples Category:Madrigal Category:Ekaterina